hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hetalia Games Wiki
About The Wiki Hetalia is a webcomic/anime about anthropomorphic, stereotyped countries with small snippets of history thrown in. This wiki is a free-to-contribute wiki where any and all known Hetalia fangames (RPG, Visual Novel, Flash Games, etc) will be listed. Information is provided by others and compiled here for everyone to see. That being said, please feel free to include your (or someone you know) game to the wiki by looking to the top-right of the wiki and selecting "Contribute". '- For a Master list of known Hetalia games, click here.' ' ' Contribute to the Wiki Links to Get Started: - Use this template to start your page off. - Click here for a "live" example. (Game used is Ibtalia) Wiki Rules: When creating a wiki page, please keep in mind these few guidelines to help maintain the wiki! If your wiki page does not meet the requirements, a comment will be left on the page so you can revisit it. Thank you for your contribution! - Keep the Wiki neutral! Everyone can see'' ''and contribute to this wiki and some readers' opinions may differ. While it's great that you feel strongly about a game, please try to avoid statements about 'superiority' or strong opinions when writing wiki pages. Other things may include biography writing, appearance description, and trivia points. If you are not sure of your article, feel free to submit it anyway and someone will be able to check it over and make changes. Anything that was removed or changed can always be readded with a little bit of editing! - Please try to avoid spoilers. If you must add them, please be sure to specify there are spoilers below a line. This is to keep the element of surprise for the readers. You may also use the show/hide method, collapseable method or White-out method (Located in the Template page) as described if you prefer. - Keep the wiki neat. Be sure to add the "Game Information" table and the basic categories. You are free to modify the page as you like so long as you keep the core subjects and table! Click here for the headers/table. - You may make subpages for your main game page. '(Such as a seperate page for Hetaoni describing Steve/Tony *Alien*) However, when making subpages, please '''do not make more than ''three per game. This page limit may be subject to change in the future though. - Please make sure to source the images you use and link to the original creators or original works. (Include a link to image website/ credit the creator or the image.) and cite your sources of information (to enhance credibility) wherever possible. If the game is based off something, make sure to mention that as well. This way, any facts or speculation read on this wiki will have a bit of backup. Hetalia-Games Wikia Staff 'Hetalia-Games Wikia Administrators: ' - BerryFlavouredMelody - DCMKAzarathMage All names listed are official wikia administrators and are here to review articles and help other new/old wikia contributors if they require assistance. They also have permissions to edit articles and remove comments, should the need arise (ex: if the article does not keep to the Wikia rules). Administrators will not abuse these privileges. If you see an administrator abusing these privileges, please inform BerryFlavouredMelody and actions will be taken. Category:Browse